What Roark Couldn't See
by sunyshore
Summary: A one-shot set inside of the fic "One Stressful Week in Sunyshore". What had Riley smiling so stupidly the next morning? Everything Roark thinks he wants to know about, but would probably gouge out his eyes if he's seen it. BYRON X RILEY! IRONSHIPPING!


This fic happens inside of the fic "One Stressful Week in Sunyshore". MAJOR spoilers for that fic, and if you havne't read it yet you probably won't understand this! This is for anyone who's now decided Byron and Riley is cute, so enjoy if you do, and if you don't, hey, it's its own one-shot so you can ignore it if you wish! XD

""""

"Is this because of when I got drunk the other night?"

Byron looked down into the water, staring at his own legs. He turned to look at Riley, who was hugging his own legs to his chest. The young man turned, looking surprised.

"W...when you got drunk, Byron?"

"After that is when you started to act weird. What did I do, eh? Did I hurt you? Was I violent to you?"

"No, Byron, you've never once been violent towards me."

"What did I do then, eh? I musta done something to hurt you."

Riley sighed a little, defeated. Where else could he go from here? What could he do besides confess the truth, or make up a total lie?

A lie his good friend of twenty years would probably see right through.

"...you did, Byron."

"Did what?"

"Hurt me."

"Did I hit ya?"

"No, Byron, not physically. You didn't even... you didn't even do anything wrong. I'm the one who hurt myself, really."

"Man, just tell me what I did, so I can apologize, make it right!"

More silence. Then Riley's voice, soft as a whisper.

"You really want to know what you did."

"Yes, man!"

Byron looked incredibly frustrated, but he'd made his request. Riley knew it was now or never. It was almost like a gift from god - if Byron was disgusted, at least Riley knew he could brush it off as having been a simple demonstration of what Byron himself had done.

Riley sat up a little, then turned, placing his hand on Byron's shoulder, leaning in close. Byron's eyes grew wide.

"Riley...?"

"This is what you did to me, Byron," Riley whispered, and then he had pressed his lips against the older man's. Byron's beard tickled his chin, as he remembered it doing the last time as well. He wasn't immediately punched, thrown off or repulsed, so he gulped hard before nervously pushing his tongue out, licking at Byron's mouth before pulling his head back slightly.

Handsome, charming and dapper men have the ability to turn on their charms, and Riley turned on all the charm he possessed as he looked into Byron's wide open eyes. Byron hadn't moved a single muscle the entire time.

Riley felt as though he'd finally cleared a major hurdle, and he sighed in relief. Even if he was repulsed a second from now, he'd done what he'd meant to do, and it was over. However, he was far too aware suddenly that they WERE in a hot spring together, and leaning in to kiss his friend had caused Riley to drag his naked body practically on top of Byron's.

It was... pretty sexy, and he decided to remain that way until shoved off.

At long last, Byron grunted, averting his eyes to the rocks surrounding the pool. "So that's what I did to you... to hurt you?" he said, his voice barely a whisper. Riley nodded carefully, still prepared to be thrown off. He noticed Byron wasn't blushing, or showing much emotion at all. If Roark were in a similar situation, Riley knew the boy would be blushing like crazy and stuttering shyly.

"Well, I suppose I'm surprised," Byron said, scratching his chin thoughtfully. "Interesting."

Riley blinked. "...what's interesting?" he ventured.

"When I realized you were gonna do that, I thought I'd probably have to throw you off, but it wasn't so bad. It was good, maybe." He continued pondering. "I haven't been kissed in a long time. Didn't really feel any different than it used to with a woman."

Riley was flabbergasted. He'd just kissed his very manly, almost positively very straight friend on the lips, licked him even, but his only response was to make casual conversation. Which was fine, and much better than being yelled at or thrown into a wall, but Riley's body was starting to make a physical display of how he wanted to do more than have casual conversation. He shifted his weight a little, not wanting to alert Byron to his predicament.

"Well, it felt different from a woman to me... your beard... is... scratchy," Riley said awkwardly. Byron looked him straight in the eye now.

"Sorry about that... hey, look, I'm really sorry I did that to you, though, and now I'm talkin' about it this way. You already explained that it hurt you."

Riley laughed a little. "Byron, I wasn't upset that you kissed me. I was upset that you'd forgotten about it the next day."

"Oh." Byron looked thoughtful. "So... that's the only reason you were upset?"

"Yes."

Riley was officially agitated now, and frustrated by how he had to keep adjusting his weight to hide how much he was enjoying being this close. After another minute of Byron's thoughtful silence, he lost it, and hooked on leg on the other side of Byron's waist. Before he could utter a word of protest, Riley had slid on top of him, and was leaning in close. Except this time, his lips closed down on Byron's throat, suckling and nibbling at the skin there. Riley could no longer hold back - or hide his erection, which now dug into Byron's stomach.

Byron responded this time, putting a hand on Riley's arm. "Riley-"

Riley looked up, his gaze intense. "Byron, don't stop me - please. I just want to make you feel good, that's all I want to do. If it doesn't feel good, just tell me to stop, and I will stop."

Riley froze. Footsteps were approaching from the other side. Then someone tripped and cursed. Riley silently slipped off of Byron's body and sat next to him. Both of them easily recognized the sound of their dear Roark trying to move in the dark without any glasses on. Then he appeared, in the form of stubbing his toe and flopping to the ground near his Dad and childhood friend.

"Son?!" Byron sat up, twisting around in the water to look at him. "Roark, are you okay?"

Roark whined, crawling to the edge of the pool. "No, I can't see very well... Flint threw my glasses into this side of the pool. Have you seen them?"

"Oh, Roark...I'm sorry. I didn't realize." Riley peered into the water, and felt as though he could barely make out a thin black shape at the bottom. "Hold on and I'll look for them, okay? Just wait a second."

Riley dived down, leaving Roark and his father alone. That was fine by him. Roark knew about his not-so-secret-anymore feelings for Byron, and although it was true he needed his glasses, upon which now Riley's hand closed, he had probably really come over to see what was going on. Riley giggled in his own head - Roark had no idea what was going on, and that made the reality of his almost-mutual-kiss with Byron seem even sexier and more mysterious.

Riley's head popped back up then, gasping for air and grinning. "Got them!!" He paddled over to Roark, sticking the glasses in his outstretched palm. Roark slid them back onto his face, the pair of them finally coming into focus. They were both grinning at him, and that fact made him feel a strange mixture of curiosity and uggggh.

"Well, anyway, they have dinner ready for us, so-" Roark had begun to speak, but froze halfway through, his eyes locked on his Dad. Riley blinked, then took a glance himself. He felt like laughing out loud when he noticed the hickey he'd left on Byron's throat - that had to be what Roark had seen. "Um, yeah, they have food ready for us, so I'm going to head in, just come on inside when you're ready."

Roark ran off, and Byron chuckled. "The boy is jittery today, isn't he? I wonder if it's because of his gay," he mumbled, scratching his chin thoughtfully again. Riley raised an eyebrow.

"Byron, do you really still not understand what that means?"

"Not really."

Riley sighed. "Well, you've just let me kiss you, and touch you. You didn't feel weird and push me away."

"So?"

"So, you could be kinda... gay as well?" Riley trailed off awkwardly into a question. Byron looked shocked.

"You mean if you kiss another man, that makes you gay?!"

"Well, no, not necessarily..." Riley couldn't help but start laughing now. Byron spent way, way too much time underground. "I mean, it kinda does, a little..."

"So I did this to Roark, I transferred this to him somehow," Byron sighed. "All along, it was because of me." He suddenly grew fierce. "Don't tell the boy," he growled, "or else he'll hate me, I swear it."

Riley laughed even harder. "Um, Byron, Roark wouldn't hate you for that, and besides, I don't have to tell him anything... er... unless you..." He grew shy then, his cheeks blushing. "Unless you wanted to keep this up."

"You mean kissing?"

There were little splashes from the other side of the pool, and Riley leaned over, watching Flint and Volkner pull on their yukata and head inside.

"Byron, we ought to go inside..." He turned out every last bit of charm he had. "I want to continue this discussion later," he said in his sexiest voice, then gave his friend a quick kiss on the lips before climbing out of the water. Byron just sat there stunned for a moment before following.

After dinner, the group headed upstairs, splitting up into their separate rooms. Roark was completely on edge, first hugging his Dad goodnight like he was a little boy, then trying to pressure Riley into telling him what was going on. Riley brushed him off, enjoying the air of suspense and mystery more than he should have been. He stepped into his and Byron's room, sliding the door closed behind them - and locking it.

He paused at the door, taking a deep breath.

Then he turned on every single sexy charm that had been bestowed into his slender little body.

He whipped around to see Byron setting up the futon, oblivious.

"Byron," he purred, "I want to continue our conversation from earlier."

"Our conversation...?" Byron stretched out, eyeing Riley curiously. He had no idea why it wasn't freaking him out that his good friend was looking at him that way, now gently slipping out of the yukata, once again revealing his naked body. Oh, this had been normal when Byron was a teenager - only the people throwing their clothes off for him had had breasts instead of the sort of raging hard-on Riley now sported.

For as long as Riley had been coming around, Byron had only ever thought of training Pokemon with him or leaving him in charge of his son. Riley had been only a very young boy when he'd befriended Byron in the mines one day, and it was an obviously troubled home life that led the boy to start spending all his free time in Canalave Gym.

As he grew older, he became a powerful opponent, valuable battling partner, and indispensable friend to Roark. Byron couldn't imagine life without the dapper gentlemen nearby, on call anytime he needed assistance or advice.

So, he wasn't sure why it wasn't at all bothering him that Riley, who'd been Byron's friend as an adult for nearly a decade now, was sliding into his lap, tugging Byron's own yukata down his shoulders. His hand closed unexpectedly on Riley's wrist, stopping him.

"Riley - why?" Byron's gruff voice was driving Riley insane, but he tried to calm himself down. "Why do you desire me this way? Why not someone young, and attractive?"

"Because..." Riley pondered for a moment, wondering if it was safe to speak his mind. "Because I've desired you since I was a teenager, Byron, and trust me, it was very strange for me when I first figured it out. Besides... you are VERY handsome." The charm was on again, and Riley smiled, moving his finger in small circles through Byron's beard. Byron looked perplexed.

"If I was handsome, I probably would have seen a little more action or had a few more dates since Roark was born, man," he growled. Riley shivered, barely controlling himself at that sound.

"How do you know I wasn't sending Lucario out to beat down all your prospective dates?"

"WHAT?!"

"I'm kidding, Byron," Riley chuckled. Byron growled again.

"Lucario had better not be keeping away potential dates, you breed that thing like nuts, it's had more action than any one single person I know."

Riley rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Lucario breeds itself, Byron. I go home to the cabin to find eggs all over the freaking place. I have so many eggs, I have to give them away to anyone who comes to train there."

Byron was growling in frustration still, and now Riley was resisting the urge to rub himself against his friend's washboard stomach. "Byron, look-"

"Yeah, I know. I know. You want to breed yourself with me." Byron scratched his head, staring down at Riley's barely restrained erection. "I know, I can tell."

Riley was tomato-red from sudden embarrassment. "Uh, I wouldn't use the term breed, to be honest."

"Yeah, well, I'm not very good at that either. I only ever produced Roark, and his mom practically ran screaming for the hills." Byron sighed, obviously depressing himself, and Riley decided it was time to strike. He tugged on Byron's yukata again, this time pulling it away entirely before gently pushing his friend down into the pillows.

"Riley-!"

"I want to make you feel good," Riley pleaded, "I desire you, and you are handsome, and I will prove it to you. Please, Byron. Will you trust me?"

He kissed Byron without waiting for a reply, lowering his body on top of the older man's, shuddering a little as he rubbed himself against his tummy, something he'd always fantasized about doing. He pushed his tongue against Byron's lips for the second time that night, only this time, after a moment's pause, Byron had opened his mouth to Riley's advances. Their tongues locked together, and Riley could feel Byron's cock throbbing, growing harder against his thin little leg. Riley gasped a little, breaking the kiss, causing Byron to growl.

"Byron-?!"

"You're a good kisser," Byron continued to growl, and Riley shuddered.

"T-thank you... Byron, please don't kill me." At that, Riley reached down, grabbing Byron's cock in his hand, gripping it firmly and tugging it to full erection. Byron didn't protest, but closed his eyes, sighing a little and letting his head sink back into the pillow. Riley took that as a sign to continue, moving his hand up and down the formidable length. He rested his head down on Byron's huge chest as he worked, shuddering at the thought of that huge cock thrusting inside of him, filling him up.

He decided not to push his luck any further for one night, though.

He continued to slide his delicate fingers all along Byron's length, getting excited and tugging harder anytime Byron sighed in pleasure. He turned to look at his friend's face and smiled - Byron's eyes were closed, and he was smiling in such a cute way that he looked younger than Riley had ever seen him.

"Uhng... Riley..." Byron had said it without thinking, his mind swimming, the feeling of Riley's body curled up against him and his gentle hand massaging his cock, was lulling him into a dreamlike stupor. Each motion send little sparks shooting up his spine, and he sighed again, causing Riley to squeeze harder and move his hand faster. Riley gulped a little nervously, sitting up to push his lips to Byron's neck, hoping to hide how his other hand had gone between his own legs.

Byron growled, knocking aside the hand Riley was using on himself and replacing it with his own. "Don't deny me the one thing I know how to do right, man," he grumbled. Riley squeaked a little in happiness, unable to help himself and pushing his hips into Byron's hand.

"S-so... you are pretty good at it, huh? D-don't you know how to do anything else?" Riley teased.

Byron paused, and then suddenly sat up a little, flipping Riley onto his back and ducking down to bite his neck, his hand now pumping furiously away at the younger man's cock. Riley gasped, his body squirming like mad, fumbling for a moment before finding Byron's length again, and continuing to tug at it. He moaned, his body arching up suddenly as Byron's fist pounded away at him without mercy, his teeth digging into his throat.

"Byron - I'm gonna - nngh!!" Riley's voice cried out and echoed off the thin walls, his body stiff as he emptied himself onto his own tummy. He was vaguely aware of Byron's voice as well, and a trickling feeling on the hand he'd been working on his friend with.

They sat there for a moment, catching their breath. Riley could feel his entire body throbbing in post-orgasm, not only between his legs and up his spine, but also a warm feeling on his neck. He sat up a little, touching his hand to the place, not surprised to see a little blood on his fingers.

Byron sat back, looking completely shocked at what had just happened. Then he seemed to become more aware of the situation, fumbling for tissues and pulling out two handfuls.

"Christ, Riley, was this all me?" he grumbled, mopping up the mess on Riley's thin tummy. The younger man chuckled.

"I think that's both of us. Hand me one of those?" He took a tissue and dabbed at his neck. It wasn't more than a little scratch, he concluded, but then Byron saw what he was doing and roared in shock.

"Riley - you're bleeding! I made you bleed... shit." Byron flopped down and pulled the blankets over his head, but Riley was laughing now, and curled up behind him, placing a little hand on Byron's muscular arm.

"It's okay! It doesn't hurt... maybe it did, but I felt so good, I didn't notice it."

Byron was silent, and then, "Felt good?" he growled.

Riley nodded, snuggling down into the pillows. "Yes." He paused, then decided not to add on what he really wanted to say, and figured he could push his luck a little bit further next time.

And god damn, did he hope with all his might there could be a next time.


End file.
